Thirteen Floors of Chaos
by PonPonii
Summary: There were thirteen floors of chaos each with one of the thirteen lords of chaos. It was once a game of enjoyment and fun, but with actual people trapped within such a game with the possibility of dying in actual life, everything went down to chaos and corruption. This is now what the VRMMORPG "AdventureQuest Worlds: The 13 Floors of Chaos" is. [T for language and character death]


**THIRTEEN FLOORS OF CHAOS – PROLOGUE**

* * *

_It was a game of fun and enjoyment but utter chaos: AdventureQuest Worlds: The 13 Floors of Chaos._

* * *

After buying the game he had set his eyes on since the beta came out (which he had also tried), the young teen placed on the headgear to access the _VRMMORPG _before lying slowly on his rather unkempt bed. The boy closed his eyes and pushed a button to the side of the helmet.

All was black until a flash of color ran about in front of him before slowly fading to white. A small pop-up blinked in front of the teen stating that he has successfully linked into the game before disappearing into millions of comb-shaped pixels.

The scenery of _BattleOn_ appeared before him, the trees' leaves rustling as a small gust of wind blew about. It was all as he remembered: people just linking at the moment materializing around him; the _NPC_s simply standing by a certain enormous tree talking to each other occasionally whenever a player would not approach them; and the town beyond the small orchard with a notably big clearing called _BattleOn Town_.

He held up a hand to pull down the _Menu_ with his finger and selected the _Map_ option to view the entire base floor of _Lore_: _Greenguard_. He viewed the virtual scroll for a moment before closing it and heading towards _BattleOn Town_ and into _Yulgar Inn_.

* * *

The young man entered and a player walked up to him, smiling.

"Hi, my name is Nova," the player said.

The young man nodded, smiling uncomfortably. This player looked gay in all ways, with his blond hair and pink streaks as well as the noticeable make up on his face. And most especially the hug that Nova game him that surprised him.

"What on...?!" the teen exclaimed.

It took a solid minute before Nova actually let go of him.

"Thanks for the hug~" the blond said, winking at him.

A few snickers were heard amongst the other males in the lobby of the inn. The young man sighed and went over to the front desk and checked for a room, but little did he know that once entering the room he wouldn't be alone. Not that he'd entirely mind, anyway, since the person he'd meet won't hug him.

Right after unlocking the door and entering, he saw another player sitting on a bed with his feet up and his back resting on the wall that the bed was cornered to. He was reading a book and looked an inch smaller than he did. The player wore the standard armor everyone had on upon entering the game for the first time and bore shaggy, raven hair and auburn eyes.

It took a while for the other player to notice someone entering the room. But when he did, he smiled warmly and greeted him politely instead of what most people would probably do. (Which would be throw a book at them and yell at them for intruding or simply push them out.)

"Hi. My name is Ezad. Apparently, we'll be sharing a room for the moment." His voice held pure and, strangely enough, enticing warmth and was neither high nor low.

The young teen nodded curtly. "I'm Kurai. And apparently, you're right." His voice held a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He reached out a hand towards his new...acquaintance, and made his smile grow.

They clasped hands and smiled each other for a moment before dropping their hands to their sides.

Kurai sat down on the bed opposite of Ezad's. He leaned on the wall it was pushed against, running a hand through his own raven locks. The young teen ran his eyes around the room a bit before settling his dark blue eyes on the other player's figure.

"So… What brought _you_ here in _Thirteen Floors of Chaos_?" he asked, making a small conversation.

Ezad shrugged. "Looked interesting, I guess." He looked back at the other's eyes before slowly running them down to look at Kurai's sword. "Have you tried the beta test? You have a weapon from there…"

The sword was anomalous that had a black blade and a sterling hilt with an ornate hand guard. It was sheathed inside its black scabbard, lying on the covers of the bed idly.

"Yes, I have," Kurai replied. "And you did, too, since you know this sword."

The smaller of the two shrugged as an answer. "So, uh… Wanna train or something? Honestly, this game doesn't really need the usage of people simply sitting around in an inn."

The other player smiled, shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Kurai slashed his sword at the undead pirate and watched it disappear into millions of pixels. He turned over to Ezad who was taking his throwing knife off the ground after throwing it at one of the monsters.

He looked to the horizon beyond them and noticed that the infinity sun was setting.

"I should be going back now," Kurai stated, reaching his hand up to pull down the _Menu_ with his finger. He tapped _Settings_ and hovered his hand over where he knew the _Log Off_ option would be.

Except it wasn't there.

"Strange," Ezad said, looking over the taller boy's shoulder. He pulled his finger down in front of him to access his own _Menu _and check if his _Log Off_ option was there.

It wasn't there where it should've been either.

"You think it's some glitch?"

Before Kurai could even answer, a small beeping sound was heard coming from both of the players' _Menus_. They checked it simultaneously and saw that it was a _Summon_ from their _Mail_, asking them if some person named "_Xitra_" would be allowed to summon them to _BattleOn Town_.

Ezad shrugged and tapped _Yes_ before disappearing, and Kurai followed suit.

Once the color white disappeared from both of their eyes, they saw before them millions of players gathered in _BattleOn Town_. They didn't even know how it was possible that so many players managed to fit inside the area.

The place was buzzing, with people asking one another on what the fuck was happening and why some Xitra decided to _Summon_ every single player to _BattleOn Town_ at the same time.

And they all soon got their answers when a huge figure appeared before them. He had brown hair and eyes of matching color with a small smile that appeared neither sad nor happy on his face.

It was Artix, maker of _AdventureQuest Worlds: Thirteen Floors of Chaos_.

Of _course_ he would have simply made his name backwards to "conceal" his identity form players. In fact, how could they not have noticed it, anyway?

"Greetings, everyone!" Artix said. "It is I, Artix, as you all know. And it has come to my attention that tons of you use cheats and hacks every now and then and even ask one another if you could borrow or trade accounts. Which is why my staff and I decided that you guys here would be staying until someone completes the entire game. And if, along the way, you happen to lose your HP…you'd die in real life along with it."

Gasps and murmurs, whispers and shaking of heads were seen throughout the entire area. They simply couldn't believe something like that would happen. They were all so young, and to die because of a game? That's pretty realistic but just downright _crazy_.

"That is all." And with that said, Artix's hologram disappeared before their eyes and were replaced with monsters out to attack them all.


End file.
